Muddy Hugs
by Virgil's grl
Summary: 5-year-old Link Larkin is confronted by his father when he arrives home covered head to toe in mud but enter stage right Montana Larkin.


**Title:** Muddy Hugs

**Summary:** Link comes home from school covered in mud and in tears; his father isn't exactly sympathetic either. Enter stage right, Montana Larkin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Link. Montana is mine!

**A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Baltimore - 1950**

"What sort of a name is 'Link' anyway? Lincoln Larkin isn't it? Named after a president Larkin aren't you? Parents weren't creative enough were they? But you wouldn't know – your Mommy's not around anymore is she?" Link felt the strong hands push against his chest, he tripped on a tree root and fell backwards. He landed in a muddy puddle behind him. The older boys laughed. They kept hitting him and pushing him down in the mud, until their bus arrived. Link decided he'd walk home. It wasn't far; he only ever took the bus if he didn't feel like walking. He knew his father wouldn't be happy about him being muddy, but he had an excuse right? He hoped his father would understand. On his way home Link let the tears fall, he couldn't hold them in forever. Some people asked him what was wrong but he told them it was nothing.

---------------

"Lincoln Alexander Larkin!" Link cringed. His father wasn't happy, "what do you call this?" His father asked pointing to the muddy footprints on the polished floorboards.

"Uh…mud Daddy." Link said softly, he let his chin touch his chest. He could hear Montana humming to a song on the radio from the kitchen. He could smell the scent of double chocolate chip cookies baking, his favourite. Montana was 12 – she got home only just before Link did, and was usually only making the dough when he got home, but today she'd got as far as baking them.

"Lincoln do you care to explain _why_ there is mud in MY HOUSE!" His father thundered, the humming stopped.

"I was pushed Daddy! These older boys bullied me at the bus stop! It really wasn't my fault and–" Link stopped when his father grabbed his collar and lifted him up. Link began to feel tears sting his eyes again, he tried to blink them back but it didn't work. They clouded his vision as he felt his father's grip tighten.

"Don't you start lying to me boy!" Stuart Larkin then tossed his son like a rag doll down to the bottom of the stairs putting more mud on the floor. Stuart always got violent with Link. Link was never exactly sure why his father hit him and not Montana. Maybe Montana didn't stand up to him or had such lame excuses as Link did. Stuart hit Link again this time Link slid backwards into the kitchen wall. Causing Montana to appear beside him. She never stood for Stuart hitting Link. This was the only time she stood up to their father. Link let the tears fall now. There was no stopping them, he hurt from the boys hitting him and now his back hurt as well, from hitting the stairs when his father threw him.

"Daddy! Stop it!" She said, "If Link said it wasn't his fault, then it wasn't his fault. Link never lies you know that." Montana helped Link to his feet. Stuart had nothing to say – she was right Link never lied to anyone, especially his family. Stuart went back into the lounge and the TV. He never argued with Montana and the odd times he did, she usually only got hit once. When he argued with Link the hits added up to 3 or 4 times.

Montana still had a hold of Link's arm. She walked over to the stairs and sat down on them so she was the same height as Link. He wasn't very tall for his age. He was only 5. Montana put a hand on his shoulder and the other lifted his chin so he looked at her.

"Now Link, honey, what happened?" She asked softly. He shook his head slowly, silently telling her it was nothing; he was fine. "Now I know that's not true. You wouldn't willingly roll in mud puddles Link. Come on. I'm not going to hit you Sweetheart. Tell me what happened." Montana said brushing his soft brown hair out of his face, which caused him to wince because it was caked in mud. He looked up at her, his big blue eyes shining with tears. The tears he'd cried on the way home had traced tracks through the dirt on his face.

"I was bullied. The older boys pushed me around and made me fall over in the mud. They hit me too." Link sniffed. His young voice grated against Montana's heart. He was hurt. She picked him up, ignoring the fact that she was getting mud all over her dress. She carried him to the bathroom. She told him to strip down. Link slightly surprised unbuttoned his shirt and stepped out of his shorts. He pulled his shoes and socks off and set them all by the laundry basket. Montana ran him a bath while she put his clothes in the washing machine.

"They'll be all clean for tomorrow." She said coming back into the bathroom. Link stepped into the bath and Montana started to rub a wet flannelette cloth over his back, getting the dirt that had gotten under his collar and under the back of his shirt off. His chest was next. When she got to his face he squirmed and got free of her.

"Link! For Pete's Sake hold still!" She snapped and he stopped squirming. She removed the cloth and then removed the last bit of dirt from his face before starting to rub the shampoo through his hair. He giggled when she tickled his face with the lather. When she put the conditioner through his hair. She got up washed her hands and told him she'd be back soon and not to move. He nodded. She retreated down stairs where Link heard a screaming match ensue.

"Why do you stick up for him so much Monty? He has to learn how to be a man!" Stuart yelled. Montana scoffed loudly.

"What like you? A man who hits his children like you hit him isn't going to be Link! Link is too kind-hearted and caring to do that to his own children! Can't you just leave him be?" Montana asked him sharply. He slapped her hard, Link heard it, distinctively – skin on skin.

"My father hit me when I did something wrong!" He yelled.

"That's because Grandfather was a drunk! He lived in a time when the world was a safe place and there was nothing else for him to do but drink and smoke! Look how you turned out from him hitting you every other day! You hit your son around like he's your personal punching bag!" Montana screamed at her father. Link heard metal touch metal she'd put another tray of cookies in the oven. She scoffed once more, perhaps at his expression and returned upstairs, her resolve was up and it would only take one word from Link break it down.

Link silently watched her as she rinsed his hair. As he got out of the bath she towel dried his hair quickly and left him in his room to dress. She went to her room and sighed heavily she brushed the dried mud off her dress and looked at the soft barely noticable brown marks on her dress.

"This will have to be washed," she muttered.

"Monty?" She looked at her doorway and smiled softly. Link had pulled out his black shirt and had buttoned it wrong, and he stood in a pair of slacks that hadn't been done up properly either. She laughed softly and knelt down he walked awkwardly to her and she hugged him.

"Who could ask for any other brother but you Link? You're perfect." She whispered into his shoulder. He didn't understand what she meant had Dad said that he wanted a different son? He let her fix his shirt and pants, before she picked him up and walked down stairs with him. Their father was nowhere to be seen. Montana was thankful; she put Link down and grabbed a cookie for him. She handed it to him and told him to go back to his room and read that book he loved so much, when she was done she'd be up to take him for an ice-cream or something. He agreed immediately.

---------------

Montana put the last cookies into a container and placed them in the cupboard and then went upstairs. Link looked up from his book. He was so excited about going to get an icecream that he had grabbed his little wallet that his mother had given him and had put it in his pocket so he'd have it with him at all times.

"Are we going now?" He asked. Montana held up a hand. She smiled softly at his disappointment.

"One more minute Link. Let me change ok?" He nodded. He went over to his mirror and tried to comb his hair but it never worked the way he wanted it to. It was too long to comb like his mother used to do it when he was younger and he couldn't get the curl right for when Montana did it.

"Need help Link?" He turned and nodded as his sister reappeared at his door now dressed in a pale pink summer dress that reached her knees. She took up a can of Ultra Clutch hairspray and the comb and began to style it. Soon his hair was styled to that of perfection. The small curl that would soon be what made him so handsome to so many teenaged girls, sat perfectly in the centre of his forehead.

"You're gonna have to do it by yourself one day." She told him, and he smiled softly.

"You're gonna teach me right?"

"Right I will, but not today. Come on. Let's go and get an ice-cream before it all melts!" Link pulled on his shoes and taking Montana's hand they left.

---------------

The next day Link raced home from school once more covered in mud. This time he didn't even stop to hear his Dad's lecture, Montana wasn't in the kitchen today, she'd be in her room. He didn't stop running until he reached her room.

"Monty!" Link cried pounding on her bedroom door with his little fists. The door opened and Montana scooped him up in her arms.

"Those boys again?" Link nodded, "It's all right Link. I'll go to your school tomorrow. I'll walk home with you ok? You wait at your school and I'll walk you home." He nodded slowly. With Montana they wouldn't hurt him.

---------------

**Baltimore – 1962**

"Lincoln Alexander Larkin!" Link cringed; his sister's voice was much worse then his father's. He turned slowly. Knowing why she was yelling at him, he looked back to the front door at the muddy set of footprints he'd left behind, "and this is?" She said indicating to the footprints. He blushed deeply.

"Uh…Mud?" He said sheepishly.

"Go upstairs, shower and get back down here. You are cleaning this up!" She snapped. Link followed her back into the kitchen.

"Awww, Monty come on, please don't make me clean it up! I'm meeting Tracy in half an hour!" He said, Montana turned around to tell him to do it or else when she was confronted by the best puppy bog look Link could muster.

"Don't do the face Link! _No._ Not the face! Oh_ fine_! But you make sure you shower!" She told him sternly, he kissed her cheek winked and ran upstairs.

-----

As Link barrelled down the stairs again, hair styled it's usual way, the curl perfectly positioned in the centre of his forehead, Montana had just finished cleaning the mud from the floor. She looked up as he opened the door.

"Say hi to Tracy for me!" She called as he shut the door, opening it again he went to her kissed her cheek again, and then winked at her as he stepped outside again.

"You can count on it." He said and shut the door again. Montana sighed softly, she got up and walked yo the bookshelf, she picked up a photo of her and Link when they 2 and 9 respectively, both were covered head to toe in mud. Montana had her arms wrapped around Link as he laughed hysterically in her arms. Now at 21 she rolled her eyes and knew that no matter how old Link and her became she would always remember the muddy hugs they shared when they were younger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and review please! Means the world! VGxx**

**P.S. Hugs from 5-year-old and 17-year-old Link respectively!**


End file.
